50 sentence drabble
by Yuutoko Marshio
Summary: First time I did something like this, hope you like. OroXOC


Motion

She was reminded constantly that he prefers motion instead of a still subject, when she forgot he just smirked as he kicked her as she lay on the ground exhausted. He would also say, "I have no need for a rock, try that again."

Cool

During the hot summer months Yuuko was glad to live in such a cool place as under the ground.

Young

She looked at her reflection from the water, surprised to see that after everything she's been through, everything she's done, she still looked young...too young.

Last

"This will be the last one." said Kabuto as he injected another drug into her bloodstream. He always says that but she knows better. Few weeks later he'll call her down again and she'll just have to endure the pain.

Wrong

She looked down at the slaughtered bodies of the innocent. "This... is just wrong." She looks at her blade, now dripping with their blood. Sasuke walks past her, not a scratch or drop of blood on him. "You knew the mission Yuuko, Leave No One Alive."

Gentle

He could be gentle, but only when he wants to. Other times he just throws her around like a toy.

One

"You will get one chance on this Yuuko, only one. If you fail-" His eyes pierce hers. She tries to appear strong and brave at this, only for her to start doubting the success of the mission.

Thousand

She tried counted to thousand when he was yelling at her, it was only when he slapped her across the face did she realize that with the way that things are going she might never make it to number 800.

King

It was obvious that Orochimaru was the King, Kabuto the Jack, Sasuke the Ace in the sleeve, for Yuuko she was more of the Joker than the Queen.

Learn

Compared with the Uchiha who just arrived only three years ago, she had a lot to learn, and a teacher who was more than happy to teach her.

Blur

She rubs her head, her vision blurry. A second later she's pinned against the wall with tremendous force and a raspy voice saying, "Do you understand my orders now? Do you understand your place now?"

Wait

He was impatient, always. When his patience wore thin he just tugged on the long chain that was worn on her neck. When she squealed in protested he just responded coldly as such, "You were taking too long."

Change

She sometimes wished that her lord would just get a change of heart, perhaps for just a day. Unfortunately, the more she wished- the more aggressive he would get.

Command

It was a command, direct from him. She looked at the chain around her neck and knew that if she didn't do it willingly, or at least reluctantly, he would force her anyway.

Hold

As he held her in his arms, she felt a brief sense of peace, and warmth. That is until he released her did she return back to the cold, and uncertain world that she has to fight in.

Need

Waking up at the same time every night made her realize how much she needed him, she soon went back asleep with a heavy heart with the knowledge that he will never feel the same.

Vision

Kabuto had terrible vision without his glasses, yes. But even he could see the growing affection between his Lord and the girl, although he knew better than to voice this thought out aloud.

Attention

She would require special attention around times such as Christmas and her birthday. She would disappear for hours then show up with frozen tears on her face and a mild case of frostbite.

Soul

Sometimes she wondered if any of the men in the hideout had souls, then she would wonder if she had a soul as well.

Picture

She tried to draw them- only could do stick figures; painting- the smell got to her; photography- not interested, the picture that came to mind was forever imprinted in her mind, never able to show anyone.

Fool

In every sense of the word she felt like the fool. For thinking that she could beat Sasuke and for thinking that Orochimaru actually really cared for her.

Mad

When she got mad- things break and shatter. When she becomes mad- minds break.

Child

He found her amidst the bodies and the demolished houses. Only a child, yet she survived a brutal massacre with only a few scratches... and a small mount of frostbite.

Now

"Now." She said as she transformed into her second form. "You will taste REAL Power!"

Shadow

The shadow of death seemed to follow him wherever he went, although now it seems as if the shadow cloned itself, for his servants have similar shadows.

Goodbye

He smiled as he said it, actually smiled. She found it cruel, especially with what he just did.

Hide

It never was any good to hide. He would always find her, and bring her back with force.

Fortune

She has a fortune being the last member of The Workari clan, but it does no good knowing that. Having money will not make her stronger, or bring back her loss ones.

Safe

"Am I truly safe?" As a child she thought so; now as she bandaged her arm she wonders what being safe is really like.

Ghost

His appearance is almost ghost-like; white skin, long black hair that covers his face, the eyes that can make your blood run cold. Not to mention the ghost-like caresses that he leaves on her cheek.

Book

He smirked at her as he grabbed the book from her hands. "A little light reading, Snowflake?" She looked at him with a sheepish grin. "Well I- it just was lying there on the table so- I just wanted to know what it was about!" She finished lamely and blushing furiously. He snapped the book shut. "Believe me this book is nothing special, Jirayia just sends me them for Kabuto."

Eye

To others the eyes can paralyze them; giving them visions of their gory demise. When she first saw them as a child, she found them interesting never wanting to look away when he matched gazes with her.

Never

She winced in pain as a foot kicked her head. "Never do that again Yuuko, or I won't hold back." Sasuke gave her one last kick then stalked away.

Sing

He heard her sing only once before, when she was 6 and he was assigned a mission to protect her family and take out the enigma beast, she was very happy then. She sang for him and only him. He smiled fondly as leaned against the wall and listened to her sing in the shower.

Sudden

She bit her thumb to spill blood, quickly pressed the blood to the ground and yelled "Summoning Jutsu!" Instead of a small snake like she wanted, she got a giant one.

"Hey what is this?" The snake hissed angrily.

Stop

She wanted the pain to stop so she sealed off her memories of her childhood, unfortunately seeing Sasuke broke the seal and made her to become paranoid and a bit schizophrenic.

Time

"Time heals all wounds." He said as he sat next to her. She didn't look at him as she replied with, "That maybe so, but why do I so dead inside?"

Wash

As she washed the blood and adrenaline away she couldn't help but feel dirty. "All of this is for Lord Orochimaru, I'm doing the right thing…right?"

Torn

Was this infatuation with her lord just admiration or maybe a bit of Stockholm syndrome?

History

It seemed unfair for Yuuko not to know the histories of the others, whereas they all know the history of her.

Power

He had all the power in the world, but his young student easily cut him down like it was nothing.

Bother

Kabuto could feel the vein rise on his forehead. "Sasuke stop being so rude to Lord Orochimaru! He worked hard on this feast!"

Orochimaru smirks, "Oh I'm not bothered Kabuto, I didn't make this meal, Yuuko did."

She sighed as she picked at the blackened fried rice. "It just… sorry."

God

She didn't know much about him. Her family wasn't religious and Orochimaru has no need for morals that a religion brings.

Wall

It was an impossible wall to cross, that's for sure. One that he can't climb or dig under, she would have to destroy it herself and come to him on her own free will.

Naked

She felt naked whenever he looked at her, so vulnerable. While for him he found it amusing to see her blush once in a while.

Drive

She has the drive to be the most dangerous and feared kunochi, it's just she doesn't release all her untapped potential. His goal is to tap into that potential.

Harm

He would bring her such harm knowing full well what can happen to her already unstable psyche. He didn't care, as long as she doesn't leave him.

Precious

"You are precious to me Yuuko, don't make me say it again." He said curtly before turning away. She grabs the sleeve of his robe and buries her face in it. "That's all I needed to hear milord."

Hunger

Kabuto looked down at his report concentrating hard when he heard a small hiss next to him. His Lord was looking at the Workari girl with such hunger that Kabuto wondered if the girl could feel it.

Believe

"Did you believe that this would happen?" He asked her as she rested in his pearly white arms. She grinned, "Not in a million years, but I'm sure glad it happened."

[Author's Note: Hey this is the first time I did a 50 sentence drabble, so I first wanted to do a Orosaku but I decided to do it next. Please give me reviews, the criticism will make me stronger!.

All characters mentioned here are owned by Masashi Kishimoto all except Yuuko Workari, she's mine.]


End file.
